U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,121 disclosed a method for preparing an aqueous polyurethane dispersion, comprising (a) preparing a prepolymer with free NCO groups by reacting an aliphatic or cycloaliphatic polyisocyanate with a polyol, and an anionic compound; (b) dispersing said prepolymer in water; (c) reacting said water-dispersed prepolymer with a diamino hydrazide as a chain lengthening agent; and (d) reacting the prepolymer of step (c) in said dispersion with formaldehyde to effect crosslinking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,662 disclosed an aqueous self crosslinkable coating composition comprising an aqueous dispersion of at least one polyurethane and having hydrazine (or hydrazone) functional groups and carbonyl functional groups disposed therein to provide a self crosslinking reaction, in which the polyurethane polymer takes part, via azomethine formation during and/or after film formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,136 disclosed an aqueous polymer dispersions essentially containing a copolymer of a) from 85 to 98.5% by weight of methacrylates, b) from 0.5 to 4% by weight of acrylic acid and/or methacrylic acid, c) from 0.5 to 4% by weight of acrylamide and/or methacrylamide, d) from 0.5 to 4% by weight of an α,β-ethylenically di-unsaturated or polyunsaturated compound and e) from 0 to 3% by weight of a carbonyl-containing α,β-ethylenically unsaturated compound, a process for their preparation, and their use for coating wood.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,571,861 and 5,623,016 disclosed an aqueous, auto crosslinking polymer dispersion binder(s) comprising polyhydrazides and carbonyl-containing polyurethane-vinyl hybrid polymers and also, if desired, conventional additives are useful in base coatings, aqueous coatings, adhesives and printing inks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,861 disclosed a storage stable, aqueous polyurethane-polyacrylate hybrid dispersions, which are self crosslinkable at room temperature and contain A) 10 to 95 wt. %, of a polyurethane dispersion, B) 5 to 90 wt. %, of a polymer prepared in the presence of component A) from a mixture of vinyl monomers containing 0.5 to 20 wt. %, based on the total resin solids content of the hybrid dispersion, of a vinyl monomer containing acetoacetoxy groups and C) an at least difunctional primary or secondary amine, which is present in an equivalent ratio of amino groups to acetoacetoxy groups of 0.5:1 to 1.1:1, in which the wt. % of components A) and B) add up to 100, based on the total weight of components A) and B). The invention also relates to one-component coating compositions containing these hybrid dispersions as binders and to substrates coated with these coating compositions.